Father's Day
by Wolf skater
Summary: Artemis hates Father's Day. It just brings to much pain. It's a stupid holiday anyways.


**Disclaimer: I do not claim any form of ownership to anything that has to do with young justice… except this plot.**

**Author's Notes: This is basically how I feel Artemis would feel on father's day, and things that would happen. Takes place the June after Auld Acquaintances. And this is probably the first thing that is not Romantic or Humorous that I've ever written for a fanfic. Of course there are traces of SPITFIRE at the end but whatever. **

* * *

Artemis hated father's day. There were several reasons as to why she hated it. And with her dad who wouldn't.

First off it always reminded her of what her father had done to her. These memories were ones that she understandably didn't want to relive, in or out of her mind.

But mostly it was the fact that everything about the holiday reminded her how she didn't have a real dad or even a father figure at least.

Instead she had Sportsmaster. The evil villain dude who knocked her mother up (twice) and then forced her and her sister to train to do bad things when they were little kids and still tortured them even now.

She didn't have a father. She had a villain that she fought on a regular every day basis who apparently accounted for half of her DNA.

And on father's day the whole day whenever she went online, or turned on the TV she saw people talking about fathers, and it just reminded her of everything her father wasn't.

Loving, that man didn't have a heart or soul there was no way he could be capable of love.

Caring and protective, there was no way in hell that starting to teach your kids how to kill at the age of four was caring, and fighting your youngest daughter on a daily basis was not protective.

Supportive, yeah um no. Just no. There was no way he was supportive, not with the way he was always trying to turn her into the killer he wanted her to be, instead of the hero she was wanted and was meant to be.

She hated it so much, and it made her so jealous of how so many other kids had dad's that they loved.

This is why this year she had promised herself she would just forget about it. Of course that didn't happen, thanks to some certain team members of hers.

* * *

She and Zatana were talking about boys walking to the kitchen to get a snack, and see said boys they were talking about when they heard Robin ask someone if they thought Bats would like this.

Like what? They didn't know, so now they were also going to see what Robin was up too, even though they were pretty sure "Bats" didn't like anything.

"What are you guys doing?" Artemis asked suspiciously as she saw Robin and Wally coloring, drawing and writing on paper.

"Making father's day cards" Wally told them not looking up.

"Tomorrow's father's day?" Artemis asked, trying to stop her voice from cracking.

"Actually today, Wall-Man here forgot to do something for his dad and I wanted to do something for Batman so we decided to make theses for tonight" Robin explained.

A part of Artemis's subconscious laughed bitterly at how neither the boys didn't seem to notice how she tensed up and her hands curled into fists, or how Zatana also tensed up.

What they did notice is when Zee let out a small choked sob. They looked up and their faces instantly looked guilty. Robin was by her side in seconds trying to comfort her.

It was then that Wally seemed to notice Artemis's clenched fists. "Are you okay?" he asked, concern in his voice and his eyes. Which seeing how they were now dating and he knew how she felt about her father was totally normal.

She opened her mouth to answer when Batman's voice was heard though the Cave's speakers telling them to report to the mission room for a debriefing.

She mentally sighed in relief as they all made their way down to the mission room, half way listening to her friends theorizing about the newest mission.

* * *

When they got to the mission room M'gann, Connor, Kaldur and Rocket where already there, and Batman was typing away at the holocomputer as to get the presentation for the mission ready, but what caught Artemis's attention was the picture of her father up on the holoscreen.

Wally seemed to notice her tensing this time and when he saw the picture of Sportsmaster her grabbed her hand a squeezed it reassuringly.

Batman turned around to look at them and started explaining what was going on.

"We finally located Sportsmaster after his breakout last month. About an hour ago he sent us a video message requesting that we send you guys to meet him for a "rematch"" He told them.

Artemis swallowed, and Wally squeezed her hand again just too show her that he was there for her. She took a shaky breathe and squeezed her eyes closed to stop them from watering up.

"Here are the coordinates for where Sportsmaster said to meet him" Batman said pulling up some coordinates.

"So we're just going to give him what he wants?" Wally asked outraged.

"He said that if you didn't come he was going to come find each of you individually when you in your civilian identity, so yes we are" Batman told him.

Wally just met his stare head on and nodded his hand let go of Artemis's as to switch to giving her a light hug around the shoulders, as she glared down at the floor, angered at the thought of seeing her father again, especially today.

* * *

They arrived at the coordinates shortly after they left, the coordinates being a small warehouse on the outskirts of Happy Harbor and walked in as calmly as possible. Sportsmaster stood in the middle of it his arms crossed.

"Hey Baby Girl you gonna wish me a happy father's day?" he taunted.

Artemis's lips curled back in the mix of a scowl and a sneer, and her eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare.

"Happy Father's Day!" she yelled lunging herself at him.

It was clear that no one, not even Sportsmaster himself, was expecting her attack. She managed to tackle him.

He got up two seconds later and she started to attack him with punches and kicks that he couldn't dodge, they were so fast.

Then she swiped her leg behind him and made him fall on his back. Then she stared beating him even more when he was already down, and unconscious.

Wally went up to her and gently pulled her away. She stood there, her chest moving up and down as she breathed heavily.

She stood there staring down at him as Robin came and handcuffed him, and the rest of the team started to drag him back to the bioship so he could be brought back to jail.

She let out a chocked sob, and then it all came out, her rage, sadness and anger all came out at once.

Tears started streaming down her face, her chest heaving. Wally pulled her into his chest and held her for a little while telling the team through the telepathic link to go and that he'd catch up with them later.

Artemis continued to cry into his chest so frustrated at her father, herself and the world in general, grateful for the comfort Wally was providing by holding her and stroking her hair slowly.

In her mind all she could think was why did this day always have to hurt so much.

* * *

**Author's Notes: … um yeah I'm not even gonna try to explain this one.**

**Review.**

**Wolf Skater out!**


End file.
